Hetalia Allies Meeting (Created by Roleplay)
by Midnight Rose Arising
Summary: England and China have plans to have a peaceful holiday away from the war, but various events lead to a demon summoning, an allies meeting and a cooking lesson!


AN ALLIES DEMON SUMMONING

It was a warm summer day, and Arthur Kirkland was sitting alone in a small earthy clearing on the edge of a pine forest. On one side was a wall of trees, on the other a sandy beach. As the sun set it cast a glittering golden light onto the waves. Wang Yao was standing knee deep in water, holding a fishing rod. The only sound was the waves on the sand and the rustle of pine trees.

Francis Bonnefoy came walking out of the trees, his blonde hair slightly ruffled, he looked slightly confused as he took in the scene. "Umm, bonjour, everyone!" No one answered, he walked over and sat down beside Arthur. "Why so glum, Arthur?" The blonde looked up, and Francis saw anger and hurt in the green eyes.

"Go away you bloody frog!" He spat.

"What! these are the thanks I get after agreeing to help you in these dark times?" The Frenchman looked distinctly ruffled and the Englishman almost laughed.

"Yeah, then you went and got yourself invaded, your vital regions are now occupied." He said bitterly.

"How dare you insult moi!"

"You are now occupied, France! Ludwig saw to that!"

"Well I don't care what 'e does to you! I'm leaving!" He stood up and flounced off back into the trees.

"Coward." Arthur spat after him, Yao walked over from the shore, carrying two large fish which he had caught.

"Come on, guys, don't fight ~aru, this is a war! We need to work together!" He flopped down next to Arthur, who was jabbing a twig into the ground with such force it snapped, he remembered his magic days, when a thin stick of wood was all he had to protect him...

"Hmm, I'd say these circumstances call for a little magic help..." He grinned at the Chinese man, who looked apprehensive.

"Isn't that going too far, ~aru?" He said, looking at the blonde anxiously, his eyes were sparkling, and that wasn't always a good sign...

"Russia! He should be here by now! Bloody hell, where is that bloke?" As he spoke a large bush to their right rustled and Ivan Braginski stepped out, a slightly creepy smile on his face. Neither one of them knew how long he had been there, and neither really wanted to find out. Upon his appearance Yao had jumped to his feet and was brandishing a fish at the Russian, who ignored it.

"Oh, hello England! Become one with Russia, Da?" He smiled at the Brit, who had taken something long and wooden out of his army uniform, and hurriedly stuffed it back inside.

The Chinese man had regained some confidence. "eh? what's russia doing there, ~aru?" He said, only slightly shakily.

Ivan suddenly put his hand on China's shoulder, "Become one with Russia, da?"

China made a small noise like a mouse being trodden on and jumped about a foot in the air, before turning around to glare at the now laughing Brit and Russian.

"Don't laugh! hey, what's that noise, ~aru?" wondered Yao.

They all listened for a moment, then Ivan said "Hey, look, it is Alfred in his aeroplane!" They all looked around to see an American Air Force plane landing in the sandy cove.

The roof of the plane opened and Alfred F. Jones climbed out, still wearing his flying goggles and jacket.

"Hey! What's up, dudes!" He said grinning at them.

Arthur just stared at him, Ivan smiled creepily, and Yao was still holding the fish.

"Woah! What's been happening here!" The American said, taking in the scene.

"I... China just... Oh well!" said Arthur, sighing. "Come on Ivan! I need you're help! The rest of you... Look for firewood, ok?" He grabbed the Russian's scarf and tried to drag him into the forest, he didn't move.

"You are wanting help with special magic, da?" As usual his uncanny ability to know what people were thinking was creepy, but this time England didn't react.

By the time they had collected enough firewood and made a small fire in the middle of the clearing, the sun had set far enough to cast a bloody light over the whole scene, America and China would agree, it was very creepy. Arthur sat them all down in a circle, with Russia on his right hand side and announced:

"We're gonna sing," he said, grinning somewhat evilly, Alfred gulped and Yao clutched Panda closer, shivering slightly "The marshmallow song..."

" J-jeez, what's w-with him and his c-crazy magic?" He said, trying, and failing, to sound brave.

" IS HE CRAZY? WORKING WITH RUSSIA? HOLY SHIT DUDE!" Alfred seemed intent on acting the hero, even though he was clearly petrified.

Ivan and Arthur started chanting "Santra ba~dra winza~na~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera  
Santra ba~dra winza~na~ wonpa~to~rana..."

Francis Bonnefoy had reappeared in the clearing, and started speaking before he had fully absorbed the scene in front of him. "Salut, I decided to return as- eh? England you're scaring me!" He sat down on the edge of the circle next to Yao and was very quiet. He tried to run or yell but for some reason he was glued to the spot, could it be magic holding him there? He really hated England just then.

They continued chanting for a few minutes, until Arthur said sulkily, like a impatient five year old, "Why isn't it working!" He could not believe that his precious magic had failed him, it had always worked for him, ever since he was a young nation, could he be losing his talent! He froze at the thought... No, it couldn't be.

"It's because I'm alrealdy here, Da!" The Russian piped up, his voice coming from the large black shadow which was all they could see of him, silhouetted against the fire. The Brit was so relieved he felt like punching him, but composed himself.

" Guys, I think- oooo pretty light!" A glowing light had appeared above their heads and was changing colour slowly from blue to purple and back.

Suddenly Francis felt a hand on his shoulder, and made a squeaking noise even more impressive than the Chinese man's had been. He felt himself blushing, and thanked his lucky stars that it was dark... "Gaaaaaah how did you get there!"

"W-what's going- oh not again! What did we say about magic, Arthur?" Although none of them could see him, they all imagined Yao clutching Panda closer than ever...

Arthur laughed, "Well... since Ivan is here and Yao, Francis and Alfred, lets have an allies meeting!"

"It doesn't look like one ~aru!"

"Then we can have an allies demon summoning, Da!"

"I DON'T WANT TO, ZIS 'AS GONE FAR ENOUGH!"

Even when he was silhouetted against the fire, the other nations would have swore that the Russian was smiling creepily at them, and shivered. The American, however, seemed unaffected by his aura.

"Awesome! I wanna' summon a giant load of hamburgers!" he said happily.

All of the other nations rolled their eyes, either he had a aura powerful enough to rival Russia's, or he just didn't understand.

"I'll go and get the marshmallows!" Arthur offered.

"Oh boy!" said the American.

"I'll bring the pointy sticks for impaling the innocent little marshmallows." Said Ivan quietly, they could tell he was grinning again.

Everyone stared at him in a mixture of alarm, horror and amusement, which was plastered across their faces, if it hadn't been dark, they would have laughed.

"Ok thanks, Ivan!" Alfred still didn't get it.

" ...and thus, the allies had their very first campfire-demon summoning session ~aru." said the Chinese man, thoughtfully.

"...and 'opefully ze last!"

The nations all stood up in a ring, and danced around the fire, singing, then France wasn't there, but no one really noticed he was gone, it was dark, after all... But slowly all of the other nations disappeared, apart form America and Russia.

"Hey iggy! Yao and Francis have gone! Look! Iggy, iggy!" The American was now seriously freaked out. He was left alone in a clearing at night with Ivan, who was smiling again, and this time he could feel it.

"Y-you're sooo going down, bro!" He only stuttered once. But then Alfred's foot connected with something smooth and metallic, he lost his balance and slipped over, landing hard on the ground. "Aww dang!"

"Mother russia wins!" said Ivan happily "Ah, you found my vodka! Thank you! Now you will all join with Russia."

When they woke up the next morning they thought they must be in some sort of dream, everything was covered in white, blue and red flags. It was a few minutes before they realised that this was Russia's doing.

"Bloody hell... what do we do now?" The Brit said loudly.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Become one with me, da?" It was too early in the morning to squeak or jump, but he did manage a small hiccough.

"No thanks, Ivan, get off..." murmured Arthur, yawning.

"Hey... What's that burning smell?" came Alfred's voice from a few metres away.

"Oh! the scones are done!" He jumped up and hurried over to where something in the depths of the fire was puffing out black smoke.

"D-did you say, ze scones?" Francis whispered, looking positively terrified.

"Here, Ivan!" The Englishman threw a small black object that closely resembled a grenade at the Russian, who caught it deftly with one hand and sniffed it, warily, before taking a small bite, a grin spread over his face, and he took another bite.

"This is very nice, England, you are a very good cook!"

All of the other nations exchange surprised glances.

"How are you doing that Russia?" said Yao and Francis in awe. "How can you eat it, ~aru?"

"It's nice! England is a very good cook, i'm impressed!"

"But... If any of us eat England's food, we die, or else become very ill... No offence Arthur!"

"hmph. You're just jealous, no one cooks scones like me!"

"That's one way of putting it... ~aru"

"I think they're delicious! Iggy has been making them ever since I was little!"

"See! Alfred loves my cooking AND Ivan! That's three against two, and you call yourselves gourmet chefs, pffft!"

"So that's why he has no sense of taste!"

"Aru~ poor america!"

"At least 'e's 'appy..."

"Ah well, maybe we should give Iggy a cooking lesson! ~aru!"

END OF PART ONE


End file.
